


Dream of Time

by SevenColoredCompass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenColoredCompass/pseuds/SevenColoredCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time for us to separate. Ryouta, you'll be going with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Time

It was late and the six of them were the only ones in the gym. Aomine was sitting on the bench, slouching and yawning as his eyes boredly watched around for everything and nothing at all. Midorima just sighed from the other side of Aomine, busying himself with cleaning his lucky item for the day—a one-eye daruma—and proceeding to ignore his surroundings. Murasakibara, happily snacking as usual, was standing faithfully beside Akashi across from them. Kise eyed them curiously, apparently not used to just seeing them all like this, from his position seating cross-legged on the floor in front of Kuroko.

It had been a surprise when Akashi suddenly text them with an order to come to the gym after practices ended. But what surprised Kise the most was when he saw tufts of light blue hair emerged from the entrance few minutes before. It was the first time Kise had ever seen Kuroko since his resignation. Needless to say, the model had immediately launched himself at the blunette and wouldn't have let go if not for the sudden jab to his stomach. So now as they waited for Akashi to state whatever reason he called them for, the golden-haired player had decided to stick to his dear instructor as close as possible.

"Sorry to have keep you waiting. I'm happy to see you all. The fact that we're all gathered here is very touching..."

"Cut the crap, Akashi. Why did you call us here?"

"Still as smooth as ever, Daiki." Akashi looked around the empty gym where he had called his team to him before focusing on Aomine. The dark-haired teen didn't anwser, simply snorted and looked away from the dual-colored gaze. Akashi nodded in satisfication at that. He might no longer be captain to the group, at least not officially, but they would still listen and dance to his tunes.

Especially with what he had planned for them.

"It's time for us to separate."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at the redhead with varying degrees of confusion and probably apprehension.

Midorima frowned faintly, adjusting his glasses as if that would help him understand the way their captain's brain worked, "What do you mean?"

The smile that Akashi showed them was pleasant if not a bit chilly due to the commanding edge it held.

"Ryouta, you'll be going with me."

The blond, shocked at being addressed first of all, actually froze, before he suddenly became horrified as he slowly comprehended what he just heard. His jaw went stiff and his eyebrows flattened, his face turned into actual stone.

"Shintaro, you'll be with Tetsuya. Daiki, Atsushi."

The remaining four had a somewhat detached expressions on their face as they listened to their captain's verdict.

They were going to separate...in pairs?

"I have already decided on this based on your ability and compatibility. This way, each group will have a balanced defensive and offensive quality."

The said Miracles spent a moment to look at the redhead's serious expression before glancing at each other. Akashi waited patiently for them to think over the obvious logic behind his decision before expecting the answer.

Of course there was no way he would be wrong.

Murasakibara, unsurprisingly, was the first to respond with an indifferent, almost careless shrug as he started munching on his new bag of chips. "If Aka-chin thinks it's good then okay~"

"Whatever. It might even be interesting," Aomine put in, sounding as bored as he looked with his hands jammed inside his pockets.

"I suppose...you have a point," came the next, slow response from Midorima. "It would allow for more balanced competition."

Yet, despite his so-called agreement, the greenette, together with a certain Phantom player, was still watching Akashi carefully. Of all Miracles, both of them (sans Momoi) were the only ones who might be able to understand Akashi and how his genius mind worked.

"I suppose there is also no objection from your side too, Ryouta, Tetsuya?"

Even phrased as a question, it was apparent that Akashi expected immediate agreement from the remaining two.

Kuroko's face was completely natural, never betraying whatever thought running inside his head, "I wouldn't presume to disapprove of anything you do, Akashi-kun. If that's what you want, then I'm sure you'd make it happen even without our consent."

Akashi smiled, neither denying nor comfirming the blunette's statement, "Ryouta?"

Kise was the last, as Akashi known he would be. He was the only one besides Kuroko who still played by his emotions. However, as Kuroko had pointed out, whatever his response might be, Kise wouldn't be able to go against Akashi's wish.

Apparentaly still lost in daze, the student model just blinked at Akashi, "...yes, no problem, Akashicchi."

The redhead nodded, satisfied. "Very well. You're all dismissed, the next time we meet will be on court."

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been sitting on my laptop far too long because I'm not sure about its quality. It's my first time writing a fic, let alone in English! LOL Hope I'm not making too many mistakes…
> 
> I always want to see Kise in Rakuzan, and after seeing some pretty nice pictures of Rakuzan!Kise, I just can't stop myself! It just holds too much promise… Please let me know if anyone is interested in reading more of this, I'll be happy to continue. If not, then thanks for reading!
> 
> See you later, guys!


End file.
